Things you say to me
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Lita/Cena. Occurs after the match on the night Cena fought Lita with one arm behind his back. Lita just cant take the jokes anymore. Read and Review please:


**I was really missing my Cena Lita fic today lol, so I decided to write a one shot on the pairing. Takes place after raw the night cena fought her with one arm tied behind his back. Read and Review please, and if you haven't check out my new Randy/oc fic called Playtimes over!**

Amy pulled another bobby pin out of her hair that had been holding her headband in place during her match. She tore the piece of clothe out of her hair and set it aside as she picked up her brush to attack the massive knots it had made in her hair.

A soft knock on the door pulled her attention from the task, looking up she smiled seeing John Cena standing there. "Can I come in?" He asked, resting his head on the wooden doorframe.

"Of course you can John." She replied turning her body to face him. He moved from where he had been watching her and took at seat at her side.

"I didn't hurt you out there did I?"

She shook her head no, "Of course you didn't hurt me, just had to sell it well." Amy loved when he did this…every night after they did any spot together he always came to check up on her. At least someone around here gave a shit about her, it seemed like these days John was the only friend she had.

"I'm glad," John said, laying a hand on her knee, "I couldn't handle it if I hurt you."

Smiling weakly she tried her damnedest not to cry but she couldn't help it the tears just started pouring out. "Hey now, what's the matter?" He asked titling her jaw up to meet his gaze.

She pulled away, "Nothing." Amy didn't want to be weak in front of him; she shouldn't let her guard down around him. It wasn't his fault that things turned out like this and she couldn't put her burden on him. She was a tough girl, she needed to just suck it up and handle it all on her own, like she always did.

"Don't give me that, I know that something's bugging you. Amy, You can trust me."

Her mind raced, she did trust him and it wasn't like it mattered who she told all this to, very soon none of it would matter. "Everything's just starting to get to me John. All the joke's, the name calling, like I said out there I have feelings…I know I shouldn't let it get to me."

John moved his hand from her knee to lace it with her fingers, "Don't talk like that, things are aloud to bug you Amy. You should just talk to Vince about changing the storyline…"

"And then what John? Get fired? Talking things over with Vince might be something you can do but I'm a thirty one year old Diva. He doesn't care about real woman's wrestling anymore, lets face it I'm disposable."

"Shouldn't your seven years of loyalty to this company mean anything?"

Amy looked him dead in the eye before she spoke, "Seniority means nothing without a penis attached to it."

His thumb began to stroke the back of her hand, "Well I'm sorry if anything I've had to say out there has hurt you, I hope you know I don't mean any of it. It makes me sick to have to say those things to you, like tonight saying you were wirth ten dollars...you angel are priceless."

She wiped a tear from her face with her free hand, "That means alot to me."

"It's true, I just wish there was something I could do to help you."

He always knew what to say to her, "Just being my friend is enough, ever since everything with Matt and Adam became public knowledge I've had no one. But now that we're in this storyline I have you and things are so much better."

John smiled at her, his hand still entwined with hers, "I'm glad."

The room was silent for a while, the pair just staring at each other, John moved in his lips almost touching the red heads. "I think you should be the first to know," Amy started, breaking both the quiet and the moment.

"Know what?" He asked, his breath heavy and his mouth mer inches from hers.

"That I'm leaving."

He pulled back quickly, "What do you mean leaving?" Cena asked, his voice full of confusion.

Amy was relieved that he had created space between them; something happening between the two would be a mistake. She almost smiled, _if only the fans knew what had just occurred_. Her thoughts were interrupted when she opened her eyes and saw his face. Amy's head fell, "I'm leaving…for good. Survivor Series is going to be my last match."

He looked completely shocked, "Tell me your kidding."

"I'm very serious John. I've been thinking about this a lot and I'm not getting any younger…I've lost the passion and I just want to get away for a while. Who knows maybe if Vince would have me I would come back once my head cleared. But I've just got to see what's out there…for me. Wrestling's all I've known for a very long time and now its just time to let go, if only for a little while."

She watched his head nod and she knew it was his way of saying that he understood. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Me to." She said quietly.

"And you're sure I can't change you mind?"

A smile engorged her face, "Not this time Cena."

"Well then I wish you all the luck in the world, and I mean that."

"I know." She replied.

John got up from where he had been sitting and finally let go of her hand, "So I'll see you next week?" He asked her. Still smiling she nodded as he headed for the door.

Watching him touch the handle something inside her went off and she stood up running to stop him. She grabbed the doorknob so that he couldn't leave, he looked at her, questioning her intentions and got his answer when she locked her lips with his. His tongue danced with hers and his hands quickly found the small of her back. When she pulled away she was out of breath, "I'll see you next week." She repeated.


End file.
